Mermaid of the Huntsclan
by ZabuzasGirl
Summary: One second Mirana is a normal 9 year old girl, the next she's a mermaid whose legs can turn into a tail whenever she touches any water. Imprisoned for something she had no control over, abused and ridiculed by people she once considered family. 5 years later she manages to escape, but life isn't easier out there. Then again how could it be when your father is part of the Huntsclan?
1. Chapter 1

**Mermaid of the Huntsclan Prologue**

It was late summer evening and all was quiet. Around this time the vast majority of the population would be sound asleep in their beds dead to the world. But in a place such as New York City also known as the "City That Never Sleeps" there wasn't a time where anyone wasn't awake.

At a deserted pier right off the Hudson River it might as well have been in a rural territory out in the middle of nowhere. The perfect set up for anybody trying to keep under the radar of people who might catch on to some underhanded activities.

As it happens a freighter was sneaking in at present this very evening with its passengers taking measures to avoid being on scheduled lists of container shipping arrivals. In this they succeeded in going unnoticed, but unfortunately for them it was a full moon. The main reason for this would soon become clear.

After the mooring lines were tied onto the pier the crew on board walked down a ramp to meet the team that stood waiting to receive them. There were a couple of sedan cars along with a truck hailing a heavy trailer for transport. The crew on the freighter was making a drop off to their cohorts on land. They'd been carrying precious cargo all the way from Ireland to New York City. Now after days of sea travel they were finally prepared to make the transfer.

The cargo in question was inside a large wooden crate. A crane was brought in because of how heavy it was. Once attached the crate was lifted high into the air directed towards the trailer. The top of it opened so the crate could fit easily inside.

Just as the crate was hovering over the water clouds that had been shielding the full moon shifted allowing for the complete radiance of it to shine over the space. Elsewhere in the territory the moons radiance shone down onto a concealed pool activating the dormant magic deep inside. A powerful magnetic energy was released reaching the creature inside the crate contained with a glass tank filled to the brim with water.

The magic called to her and instinctively the being within fought to escape her confines wanting to answer the ancient call flowing through her veins. The creature thrashed aggressively in the crate causing the cable from the crane to become unstable. The cable snapped under such heavy pressure and the crate plummeted crashing into the water. The crews on the boat and on land scrambled to retrieve it, but before any of them could dive into the bay with equipment to pull it out the crate floated back up to the surface. The crate and tank was empty their occupant having escaped once it had gone lower into the water.

All of the humans stood there stunned in bewildered shock and fear. Their superior was not going to be pleased when he heard about this mishap. He wasn't one to tolerate failure especially when he'd already warned them that something like this might occur. So out of it were they the men failed to see a surge of bubbles beneath the waves and a figure bolt away into a jet stream further into the open water. Had the humans been paying any sort of attention they would've glimpsed a blue tail momentarily shimmer in the water before disappearing in the waves.

A mermaid.

The mermaid called Mirana swam following the call sent out to wherever it may lead her. Swimming along the shoreline she found an underwater cave around fifty feet deep. Mirana swam inside until she broke the surface of frothing Looking inside she took in her surroundings which turned out to be a cavern and all craning her neck all the way back she spotted a circular hole up top like a volcano's. There the full moon stared back at her in its full glory.

Mirana grinned as relief flowed through her realizing where she was. This was a Moon Pool. She spun splashing water in all directions laughing in utter joy. She was safe. No way her captors would ever find her here.

As Mirana played in the confines of the Moon Pool the dragon shaped birthmark glittered off all the way down from her left shoulder to the bottom right of her back where the moonlight touched it. An eternal reminder of where Mirana came from and her shame.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Well I think we've gotten off to a pretty descent start here on this one.**

 **So, my friends, any guesses on who her father is and where she came from? I'm sure you all have a few ideas in mind. ;)**

 **The Moon Pool our girl found is a supernatural pool. Let's see if you guys can guess which two shows I got the idea from and the powerful magic it can do.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mermaid of the Huntsclan Chapter 1**

 **5 years later:**

For half a decade Mirana was safe from the clutches of the Huntsclan living out her days in the Moon Pool. Unfortunately it came with a heavy price.

The entire time Mirana lived completely alone in solitude without anyone for a friend. Because she lacked acceptance with the Huntsclan she sought to seek it out elsewhere. She thought likely the horde of magical creatures that lived around the city itself on land, sea, and air would be her best bet. She was one of them now so Mirana did not fear them.

The majority of mortals on New York City are completely unaware of the separate world beside theirs as they go about their lives.

But what Mirana presumed about the welcome she might receive and what was were two different things entirely.

Considering that she was practically living in the Moon Pool, a place sacred to mermaids and mermen alike, Mirana thought it was only right to make herself known to them. The New York mermaid population was friendly and pleasant enough at first in the beginning. That is until they caught a glimpse of the dragon birthmark across her back. In an instant that all changed.

Not only did the mermaids and mermen become hostile and nasty towards her, but they spread the word of who she is and what she has become to the rest of the magical community on the East Coast.

But Mirana found ways to make up for the lack of company in consolation and remedy for those terrible dreams that plagued her troubled mind. For one when she couldn't get the things she needed in the ocean she had no choice but to go on land. It was easy enough to do. Each time she stepped out of water drying her skin the tail Mirana had instantly turned back into legs and became fully clothed. Mirana always took certain precautions so not to get caught by the Huntsclan again and to keep police from picking her up labeled as a runaway. By all appearances Mirana is one of the many homeless children to live on the streets desperately trying to scrape off a living anyway she could.

As long as she made absolutely sure she never touched water while out and about no one suspected a thing. Unfortunately stuff like this did happen so she was very lucky no one saw her. The power she had of invisibility came very in handy then.

One rule Mirana vowed to herself not to break is to never form any sort of attachments for fear of someone finding out the secret she held close to home. Either they would exploit Mirana or do her great harm. She wouldn't take that chance.

So this was her life now keeping to the shadows practicing her newly acquired powers over the elements in secret. Ability's that grew stronger every single day especially during the full moon where they were enhanced and strengthen up until the full moon would disappear again for a full month.

Usually Mirana would keep to the Moon Pool when this occurred, but on rare occasions she would leave and travel the waterways to Central Park. This is the one time of each month when unicorns would appear in our world until the portal was ready to close returning them to their own like tonight for instance.

Mirana was concealed inside some underbrush in the pond where no one could see her. She loved watching the unicorns play and graze on the grass.

It's peaceful nights like this one that Mirana would find herself reminiscing on her past. After all it was a night quite similar to this one where she gained her mermaid form.

It was before she turned nine. The basis of the Huntsclan was stationed in Ireland at the time. Mirana's mother was dead up to that point in her life and her dad was constantly busy so she went exploring. And there was this place. Mirana walked down by the ocean at the bottom of the cliffs. She felt drawn there life she was looking for something only Mirana didn't know what. There was a cave. She felt so at peace there like she belonged. And then something magical happened the moment Mirana stepped into the water. Under the light and magic of the full moon Mirana's legs transformed into a tail turning her forever into a mermaid whenever she was in the sea.

This was a miracle, but not entirely for the better.

With this being so new to Mirana this hadn't been kept a secret for long. In a society coinciding with the Huntsclan this was far from a good thing. Instead of them understand as one of their own they saw her now as one of the many creatures they were trying to destroy. She begged and pleaded for them all to see truth, but it all went unheard and ignored. Mirana was tortured and experimented on in labs traveling from one facility to another all over the planet until she reached her limit and escaped. It broke her heart to leave only it hurt her even more so what they did to her especially the father she left behind.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

 **Authors Note:**

 **None of you are going to believe what happened to me a little over a month ago.**

 **I was on the way to get my nails done for a potential job interview when suddenly another car slams into my from behind. An idiot driver wasn't paying attention so I and the car in front of me got hit pretty hard. I'm fine, got lucky, not a scratch on me, but it could've been a lot more serious. The back of my head hurt and my left side is really starting to feel the pain. Nothing was broken just sore and bruised.**

 **Bad news is my car got totaled. I really liked this car to I've had it for three years. Good news is I was able to buy a new one.**

 **That day was looking so bright and then this crap happened.**

 **For those of you who drive here, take my advice. EYES ON THE ROAD! I came out alive this time around. The same thing might not happen for any of you if you get into an accident. It's harsh, but the truth.**

 **Some good news is I recently got a new job. Hopefully I'll be able to hang onto this one. Fingers crossed.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mermaid of the Huntsclan Chapter 2**

As Mirana was in the lake admiring the unicorns the devil came out of the woodworks to nab one. There were two currently having a drink at the waters edge in the pond. The perfect prey for a hunter to snatch.

The Huntsmaster appeared out of the darkness stalking towards the herd with malignant intent in his heart for the hunt.

Stopping so check the position of the unicorns, Huntsmaster said "Ay, yes. Unicorn horns. Always a valuable commodity on the magical black market."

The Huntsmaster sun the telescope in his hands turning it back into a staff weapon. He then destroyed the bush he was using for concealment with it and charged at the oblivious unicorns.

Mirana isn't the only one to have detected the Huntsmaster and his purpose in Central Park.

Up high on a hill concealed from the Huntsmaster's eyes by some foliage stood the American Dragon Jake Long, his grandfather and Dragon Master Loa Shi, and their Magical Guardian Fu Dog. The three of them had been in the park for a training session when they'd learned of the Huntsmasters intentions here. Now all they were doing was wait for the right moment to strike and kick some serious Hunts Clan butt.

Crouched behind the bushes, Jake said "What's going down? Are we going to crack open a can of smack daddy on this Huntsman here or what?"

Shaking his head, Loa Shi said "Not we, you."

"Me? As in alone? Solo," said Jake, not having been put on a solo mission before. Until now it had just been training.

"I will not be around forever. It's time you put your dragon training to the test," said Lao Shi, wisely.

Trying to play it up in order to show he wasn't scared at all, cracking his knuckles, Jake said "Right! Ha! Put my mad skizz-ills to the test. I'm all over it."

Jake then leapt over the vegetation charging after the Huntsmaster.

"Hey, hey! Make it good, Kid. I'm calling Ernie and laying 50 biscuits on you," said Fu Dog, now wearing a sport drinking hat and a cellphone in his paw along with a giant foam finger. He then made the call. "Hey, Big Ernie! Ho Ho! It's Fu! I need to make a bet!"

The Huntsmaster was moving inch by inch closer to his prey getting within striking distance of the unicorns. Jake was the same way, but with his focus instead on the Huntsmaster. The Huntsmaster was so one track minded on the unicorns that he had no idea Jake was sneaking up on him.

Jake was in position.

"Now! Give him dragon fire," whispered Lao Shi.

Morphing his head into that of his dragon form, grinning, Jake said "Taste my dragon breath, Dirtball." Jake then went to spew fire at the Huntsmaster, but when he tried to do so the flame came out of the wrong end.

Yup Jake farted it out of him. He is still new to this dragon this so he hadn't worked out all the kinks yet.

Unfortunately for Jake this alerted the Huntsmaster to his presence destroying the element of surprise.

Bad like for Lao Shi and Fu Dog that they were in the crossfire from that. They both dived for cover just when the fireball incinerated the bush they were hiding behind.

Seeing this the unicorns down by the water scattered running off and disappearing into the night. The unicorns are safe which is far from how Jake was going to be.

"Sorry! My bad, guys," apologized Jake. He then saw that the back of his pants was on fire as a result from his misfortune. "Whoa! Watch it! Hot cheeks, hot cheeks!"

Breaking cover Jake cannonballed into the bond and dunked her flaming butt into the water. The fire instantly went out.

Narrowing his eyes and locking them onto a brand new prize, Huntsmaster said "Dragon."

The Huntsmaster stormed directly for Jake.

"Huh," said Jake, finally remembering he wasn't alone. He then struggled with shifting into his full dragon form while starting to panic when it wasn't immediate. "Oh, come on. Dragon up. Oh! Dragon up! Oh! Now would be nice!"

"Say good-bye, Dragon," growled the Huntsmaster, upon Jake and slashing at him with his scythe.

At the last possible second Jake somehow managed to dodge while at the same time completing the transformation.

"Ha! Ha! Is that all you got, Huntsman? 'Cause I'm about to come over there and-," goaded Jake, getting into a fighting stance.

Probably not Jake's best choice to act so cocky in his first ever magical fight with someone from the Huntsclan.

Jake got blindsided by the apprentice of the Huntsmaster that he failed to keep an eye out for. A lesson learned. Where there's one from the Huntsclan there's always another nearby in the vicinity.

Bowing in respect and greeting to her mentor, Huntsgirl said "How was that, Huntsmaster?"

"Very nice, Huntsgirl. Your training has served you well," praised Huntsmaster.

Groaning from the impact Jake staggered to his feet. The two rookies then began to circle each other while exchanging witty banter.

"Come on, now what's a nice girl like you doing hunting unicorns," flirted Jake, suave.

Jake then belched out fire as Huntsgirl elbowed him hard in the gut. Huntsgirl then did a flip getting behind Jake and pinning one of his arms.

"What's a nice guy like you doing outside in his undies," countered Huntsgirl.

"Huh," said Jake, looking down to find his lower half had reverted back to his human form only without the pants so his boxers were revealed. Oh! Well, I-."

Jake yelped as he was shoved to the earth by Huntsgirl.

"You have a golden opportunity to slay your first dragon. Finish him," ordered Huntsmaster, tossing his apprentice the weapon he held.

"With pleasure," said Huntsgirl with relish, aiming at Jake and prepared to fire.

Before Huntsgirl could take advantage of Jake's lackluster state the grass in between the three ignited creating a wall of fire that divided them. All were left stunned. Footsteps were heard and all turned to find Fu Dog and Lao Shi approaching from the shadows.

A Dragon student they could handle, but not a Dragon Master at the present time. Huntsmaster and Huntsgirl needed time to prepare.

But this fire did not come from the dragons that much Huntsmaster knew. In fact he cast a suspicious glance down at the water as if searching for something, but finding nothing there. At least nothing he could outright see. This calls for further investigation into another day.

Time for a tactical retreat.

Gathering Huntsgirl to him, Huntsmaster proclaimed "This is not over, Dragon!"

With the staff Huntsgirl handed back to him Huntsmaster teleported them out of them in a flashing ball of green mystical energy. One second they were there and the next the Huntsclan duo were gone in a flash.

"Ah, tough break, Kid. Almost as bad as when you tangle with those mountain trolls last week. Or the week before that, when you took on the giants," said Fu Dog, laughing it up big time. "Or the week before that, when those field pixies tossed you a beatin'."

"Young Dragon, you must learn that smack daddy does not come in a can. Tomorrow we step up your training. Be on rooftop right after school," said Lao Shi, jabbing at Jake in the chest.

By rooftop Lao Shi meant the one over his store and home.

"Ah, ok, I'll be there, Grandpa," sighed Jake. "By the way thanks for the save."

"What do you mean," asked Lao Shi, brow cocked.

Gesturing towards the now burned out flames, Jake said "Weren't you the one who made that fire to stop the Huntsmen from getting to me?"

"That didn't come from us, Kid. Remember Lao Shi wanted you to handle this one by yourself," said Fu Dog.

Exchanging a confused glance with his grandfather, Jake said "Then who did?"

Out of their sight the perpetrator dived beneath the water, her tail briefly splashing the surface of the pond water.

No, the Huntsman was correct, this indeed was not over by a long shot.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you guys like this one.**

 **Oh boy. The Huntsmaster may have figured out that interference was from her. Mirana is going to have to be seriously careful that she's not caught. What is she going to do?**

 **Also, the anniversary for the terrible tragedy of day of 9/11 year's ago just occurred.**

 **I was a very young child when that happened. All I can remember that day was my mother picking me and my little sister up from grade school. At home my sister and I learned what happened in New York City. My father came home soon after fearful that we were all going to be attacked. That was one of the scariest days of my life. I know for a fact I'll never forget it. I doubt anyone will.**

 **For those reading this right now I know we can't all be together, but I ask that you share a moment of silence and prayer, no matter your religion, out of respect for the people who died that day and those alive who are still suffering from being there that day. And those of you who may be either going to a restaurant or a bar please raise a glass in a toast for those survivors and fallen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mermaid of the Huntsclan Chapter 3**

Mirana chose not to linger in Central Park. Even though none of the warring party's had seen her it would be too big a risk to return there any time soon in the near future. She'd drawn too much attention and suspicion by her own actions.

Who knew who would be waiting for her there setting up an ambush should Mirana return there before her time.

Mirana felt that she had to lay low.

Unfortunately that wasn't going to be that big of an option for her to work with.

As Mirana arrived at her home residing in the Moon Pool she found herself in a bit of a dilemma. She was beginning to run seriously low on supplies. Truth be told Mirana could get a goo majority of what she needed from the oceans, but there were times where even that isn't enough to sustain her. No, she was have to resort to stepping on land to get what she required. Unfortunately that is much easier said than done.

To get money to buy stuff she required Mirana often went to the Magus Bazaar, which she would have to do tomorrow.

This is the marketplace hidden in New York City for all Magical Creatures. Here Mirana sold seashells and herbs only found in the ocean that she'd gathered in order to make ends meat. This was a huge struggle because once she was identified by Magical Creatures that lived in the oceans who knew about her Mirana was practically shunned. Fortunately there were those that did take pity on her and actually did buy her products. Some happy customers did spread some word around so business did improve to the point where it could barely sustain her financially.

For stuff she couldn't get amongst the magical community Mirana had to get in the human world. For those Magical Creatures who often interacted a lot in the human world they switched from magical to human currency. The Leprechauns had a good system for this. Whatever she made at her stall she always spit by half in human and magical money.

So right now Mirana would spend the rest of the night foraging on the shoreline and in deep water. Sharks are pretty active during the night so Mirana was careful not to bump into any of them. She become so familiar with their patterns over the years that avoiding oceanic predators is like second nature to her now. Still you could never be too careful. One mistake could easily mean the end of the line.

By the time Mirana was finished getting enough of what she needed it was a couple of hours before sunrise. Mirana had to get to the Magus Bazaar early if she ever hoped to get a descent spot to sell her wares. Most of the time she had a stall while others when she wasn't quick enough Mirana was forced to set the merchandise down on a blanket.

That made her situation even more pathetic than it already was.

So Mirana settled in the Moon Pool and shut her eyes.

Hopefully tomorrow would bring better tidings.

Who knows, maybe she'd see that Dragon again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Hope you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mermaid Of The Huntsclan Chapter 4**

This can only be described as one of Mirana's bad days. She's having absolutely the worst like. Honestly it's like someone deliberately set the level on high today.

Mirana left her home at the Moon Pool for the Magus Bazaar not long after the sun rose, but hit major complications almost immediately. It seems as if she can never catch a break.

No sooner had Mirana reached land that a relentless downpour of rain occurred. Thanks to this she couldn't find a suitable secluded place to dry off and change her tail into legs. It went on for hours into most of the morning. Finally the storm clouds broke allowing the sun to come out.

The storm could've dispersed sooner if Mirana had only used the power to manipulate the weather that a large percentage of Mermaids have, but she hasn't perfected that just yet. It's a power she still had a lot of work to do in order to control.

Unfortunately the break didn't come soon enough. Mirana is really late, way behind schedule. Using her ability of hydro-thermokinesis to evaporate the water from her tail. After a couple of minutes of this Mirana's mermaid form transformed into her human one. At the same time clothes immediately appeared on her body.

The clothes Mirana owned weren't much to look at. She didn't keep that many combinations. The one's she's wearing now are quite ratty looking and a little bit too big for her. Mirana's had some lean weeks where rations are low. The state of how she dressed gave Mirana the appearance of being homeless which is both a good and bad thing.

In a way she's grateful for this in more ways than one.

On the one hand barely anyone gave her a passing glance preferring to stay away, not being bothered by her. The other is that the do-gooders who wanted to stick their nose in other people's lives would try to interfere with her life. A couple even called Child Services on her more than once since her liberation from the Huntsclan.

Thanks to Mirana's ability of invisibility all of the attempts to apprehend her ended up unsuccessful. That is one of the first powers Mirana discovered after she gained the ability to change into a Mermaid. Concentrating really hard Mirana puts her hand in a tight fist motion and then she vanishes with none the wiser. It's a very neat trick.

Also, the clothes she bore covered her back perfectly preventing anyone from seeing the birthmark across there. Mirana knew the Huntsclan had carefully placed agents in all types of governmental divisions including those in Child Welfare in order to find children who bore the mark of the Huntsclan. Mirana wants to avoid these at all costs.

Even if the the slightest hint of where she is were to leak then Mirana's father will send countless members of the Huntsclan to get her.

Although last nights incident may have already done that so Mirana will simply have to be extra careful from now on.

Fortunately none of those things happened on this trip.

Keeping her head down Mirana made her way to the NYC subway system that would take her to the Magus Bazaar.

Once there she waited until the subway train she was on reached the end of the line and everyone who's non-magical got off.

The subway driver, an Elf in disguise under a glamour enchantment attached to his cap, activated a switch that would bring the car Mirana's sitting in straight to the Magus Bazaar through a portal above it.

Exiting the subway car Mirana stepped right into the heart of Magus Bazaar.

The market is in full swing. Magical Creatures of all kinds are buying and selling all over the place. Unlike in the human world none of the Magical Creatures here are wearing disguises. This is because here in the Magus Bazaar there is no need. For this place has long been protected by magic. Even with buildings as high as some buildings in New York City no one would ever find it. It's literally hiding in plain sight.

As Mirana meandered through the crowds to find an area to set up her worst fears were realized. Since she got there so late all of the good spots are gone. Not a good sign for business today.

It's quite convenient for Mirana that she always had a plan-b in mind.

That would be Veronica.

You see Veronica is an Arachne, someone who is half-human and half-spider, who is a vendor in the market running her own booth selling an assortment of merchandise for potions and stuff like that. To the contrary of most in the market Veronica is one of the few Magical Creatures that don't despise Mirana in this place. During the occasions when Mirana fails to rent a booth for the day Veronica is always happy to give her the open space next to her designated spot. Also, she looked out for Mirana, teaching the ropes of the Magus Bazaar. Mirana assumed Veronica felt sorry for her and wanted to provide whatever aide she could. Probably because of her situation and the fact she's so young to be living out here on her own.

Smiling as she saw Mirana approaching from the crowd, Veronica said "Hello, Mirana."

"Good morning, Veronica," said Mirana, laying down a large blanket where she could set up her wears.

"More like afternoon at this time of day, Mirana. Late start," said Veronica.

"The worst. It started raining when I left home. I had to wait for hours until the storm passed on before I could move an inch onto dry land. Took a big chunk of time out of my schedule," said Mirana, impulsive, already in a bad mood that clearly showed.

"Cheer up. There's still a lot of time left so you're bound to make some money today," said Veronica, looking on the bright side of things as she sold a bag of raven feathers to a Fairy and a vile of longhorn beetle blood to a Witch.

"I hope so," sighed Mirana, mildly, sitting down pretzel style as she'd finished spreading everything out neatly so as to make it appealing and attract customers.

Mirana sat in the shade shouting out loud to any who were in range to hear the types of things she had to sell today. Basically herbs, shells, jewelry made from shells, pretty stones, scales and bones from fish she'd find. When she first began here Mirana had merely stood around plucking at the sleeves of passerby's to see if they were interested in buying anything in a meek and skittish manner, fearful of making a spectacle. So now she bellowed for what seemed like hours.

All in all it was a lousy day.

A few customers dribbled by to purchase some dried sea grass, a shell bracelet, and bright coralline algae. Towards the end of it Mirana barely made enough to make a visit to the Leprechauns for a money conversion worth it.

"Well that could've gone better," said Veronica. "How much did you make?"

Counting the coins in her hand, Mirana said "Not much. Man that rain totally killed my business."

"Why don't you come back early tomorrow? I'm sure you'll sell more then. Tell you what. Just come straight here and this same spot will be waiting for you. Don't waste your money on trying to rent a stall," offered Veronica.

"All right," said Mirana. "See you then."

Mirana then gathered her things to make the journey home.

On her way out Mirana bumped into the Oracle Twins, Sara and Kara. These two sisters are very peculiar. Since they're twins the ability is split between them. Sara can only see the bad stuff so she's always perky. Kara can only see the good stuff so she's always acting depressed.

It's all very confusing. Mirana never got it, but they usually came by to see her whenever they were in the Magus Bazaar. The ornament Sara wore on her head to tie back her hair is actually one of hers. The first time they met Sara and Kara spoke her future.

Sara had actually forewarned her in a very perky way that a Child Service Officer would try to get her soon while Kara said a good deal of money would be coming her way. Thanks to them Mirana managed to avoid that person from Social Services and the money was actually from a hundred dollar bill that she located stuck in a storm drain. That money kept her fed for close to three weeks once she stretched it out.

As usual neither of the Oracle Twins could stop themselves from voicing the visions the moment they were hit with them.

Speaking really fast all sunshine and giggles, Sara said "Hey, Mirana. Better watch out. You're gonna run into someone from your old stomping grounds really, really, really soon!"

"You're gonna meet your best friend for life in a way you'll least expect. Good for you," said Kara, face blank, tone of voice dull and lifeless to all.

The Oracle Twins then walked off leaving a stupefied and scared Mirana in their wake.

Mirana's thoughts went back to the previous night. Her old stomping grounds? Oh no! Sara must mean from the Huntsclan. Did her actions in Central Park finally alert the Huntsclan to her presence here? And who is this new friend Kara spoke of? It's extremely difficult for her to interact with anyone in this sort of environment let alone make an deep connections for friends.

But the Oracle Twins are never wrong. Their visions always come true one way or another.

The question plaguing Mirana's mind is which one is going to come true first?

The next visit Mirana would take to the Magus Bazaar one of these predictions would come true at the very least.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Happy New Year!**

 **Hope this a good start to a brand new year! ;D**

 **How do you guys feel about in the episode Dragon Breath Jake asks Mirana to the dance instead of Jasmine?**

 **Also, regarding the mention of homelessness in this chapter. There are thousands of homeless people all over the world. People who have fallen into hard times and need help. You see them on the streets with their signs telling their life story's or just asking for a couple of dollars or coins to get by.**

 **Whenever I see one on the street my heart just goes out to them. For myself, I always give whatever change I have on hand to help out.**

 **Basically what I'm trying to say here is don't judge anyone just because they're homeless. Imagine yourselves in their situation and think about what you might be doing if stuck in the same situation.**

 **Heads up guys! We've got trouble. I received this alert from another fellow author.**

 **Subject: #SAVEYOURINTERNET**

 **Can you imagine a world without the following:** **  
** **\- Youtube** **  
** **\- Twitter** **  
** **\- Facebook** **  
** **\- Tumblr** **  
** **\- Reddit** **  
** **\- Memes** **  
** **What if I told you that all of this could potentially go away before the end of next year. #Article13 threatens to stop almost all user-generated content and their creative freedom, such as fanart and fanfiction.**

 **To everyone in AND outside the EU. Just because you don't live in the EU, doesn't mean Article 13 won't affect you. The wording of Article 13 is so loose that it could be manipulated in a way where only big companies can upload content on the internet.**

 **Article 13, as written by the European Parliament, will create large unintended consequences for everyone. Let's come together for a better solution. #SaveYourInternet**

 **Sign and share this petition to as many people as possible [remove spaces to access links]:** **  
** **: / www . change p / european-parliament-stop-the-censorship-machinery-save-the-internet**

 **Spread the news. Do what you can to help stop #Article13 from passing.** **  
** **: / www . youtube saveyourinternet/**

 **Why Article 13 Will Destroy YouTube** **  
** **: / youtu . be / gBTJb08VYUU**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mermaid Of The Huntsclan Chapter 5**

True to her word Mirana returns back to the Magus Bazaar the following day. She set up her wears directly next to Veronica's booth station and conducted business. She's determined to make this a regular economical day for her.

Unfortunately for Mirana fate has other plans that are intended in store for her.

Standing up and stretching, Mirana said "I'm going to take a little break to get something to eat. Do you want me to bring you anything?"

"That's sweet, but, no. Go ahead and relax for a little bit. I'll watch your stuff for you," assured Veronica.

"Thanks," said Mirana, leaving in order to get some food.

About the same time she left two familiar faces decided to show up.

Two people that are on a very important and life depending mission.

To find the American Dragon a date to the annual Middleton Middle School dance.

"Welcome to the Magus Bazaar, Kid. Anything you need, you can find it here," said Fu Dog, flourishing his arms and catching Jake by the back of his jacket as he started to walk away. "Hey, hey, hey. Stick close. I don't want you talking to anybody unless I give you the thumbs-up. Some of these characters are a little unsavory." Fu Dog releases a loud ear-piercing whistle as he led the kid to Veronica's booth. "Hey, Veronica, you back there, Sweetheart?"

Moving to the front of her booth so Fu Dog and Jake can see her, greeting them with a pleasant smile, Veronica said "Fu Dog! You out of bat liver oil already?"

Laughing good-naturedly, shaking his head, Fu Dog said "Nah. Nah. I got someone here I'd like you to meet." He then pushed Jake forward to help break the ice. "Jake, meet Ve-Ve-Veronica."

One look into Veronica's eyes and it was over for Jake. Pretty clear from the dopey look that covered his face.

"Come on, Kid. Work your magic," whispered Fu Dog, encouragingly.

He then walked off to give Jake and Veronica some space.

"Hey. Hey," objected Jake. He then sees Veronica still looking at him so changed his tune, clearing his throat. "Un, hey, listen, I was wondering, if you weren't busy tomorrow night, maybe I could…"

At that exact moment Veronica scurried out the side of her booth to speak to Jake better and that's when he finally took note of her lower half, particularly her eight hairy and spindly spider legs.

Eyes huge, retreating instantly, pitch raised in shock, Jake said "Maybe I could slowly back away."

"Hey, what's the matter with you," scowled Fu Dog, following after him, offended on Veronica's behalf.

"Sorry. I guess I was just a little put off by the 8 hairy spider legs," yelled Jake, glaring angrily at Fu Dog, face screwing up and a shiver traveling down his back in disgust.

Fu Dog needs to have it implanted into his skull that someone like Veronica isn't whom he has in mind as a date!

"Hey, I thought you might be a leg man," said Fu Dog, holding his paws up placating. "All right, relax. I got a few other options."

Fu Dog then points not too far ahead of them where two identical redheads, ignoring the opposite hairstyles and clothes, doing their shopping with one of them enjoying an ice cream cone.

"Twins," exclaimed Jake, excitedly rubbing his hands together. "All right. One for each arm."

"Hey, hey. They ain't just twins," cautioned Fu Dog. "They're Oracle Twins. Seers, as in they can see the future. Huh? Huh?"

Awed, Jake said "Wow. How cool is that?"

That's more like. Definitely his style.

"Hi! You're cute! Want to know the exact time of day you're gonna die," said the Sarah, overly perky.

Gloomily, Kara drawled "You're getting a Gamestation 3000 for Christmas this year. Whoop-dee-tap-dancing-do for you."

Or not.

Seriously caught off guard, Jake said "Uh…"

Say what now?

Uncomfortable with Jake's behavior, Fu Dog said "Uh, here's the deal, Kid. Sarah, Little Miss Sunshine, she can only see the bad stuff that's going to happen. Kara, Miss Gloom and Doom, can only see the good stuff. Go figure. Anyhow you got your pick."

"You should totally have that mole on your hand checked," said Sarah, giggling.

Jake made a face at his hand snapping his head back and forth between Sarah and the mole.

All right enough is enough.

Jake's had enough.

Heading back the way they came, fed up with Fu Dog's ideas, Jake exclaimed "I pick neither. Look, Fu, I'm looking to impress Rose, not traumatize her for life."

"Whoa, take it easy, Kid. We're just getting warmed up," said Fu Dog.

Jake is about to retort when another girl appeared out of the crowd, this one a lot closer to his age than the others.

This girl has long sapphire hair and radiant blue eyes, wearing worn boyfriend cut jeans and a baggy shirt over it.

A dreamy expression crawling onto his face, entirely enamored with what he's seeing, Jake said "Ok, but, uh…How about I pick the next girl?"

"No way, Kid. Some of these girls are dangerous," said Fu Dog, speaking from past experience. "Just stick with me. I'll make sure you don't get-."

Fu Dog is cut off as the scruff of his neck wrinkles suddenly nabbed. The perpetrator being an enormous and intimidating troll.

"Hurt," squeaked Fu Dog, gulping.

The boss to this Troll Herbert walked out of a nearby tent.

Sneering, Herbert said "Well, well, well…You've got a lot of nerve showing your face around here."

"Herbert, come on, I was gonna pay you back those dog biscuits. Seriously. I just need a little more time."

Yeah right.

But Jake is no longer listening or paying attention to what's going on with Fu Dog. He's set his eyes on someone completely of his choosing now.

 **Authors Note:**

 **If the school is a different name please let me know so I can correct it?**

 **Authors Note:**

 **Sure is going to be one very interesting dance, don't you think? If not enjoyable as one of the few times she's actually acted and spent time as a teenager in years, but there's a very high possibility she'll come face to face with Rose there.**

 **Think she will or won't?**

 **Hope you guys all likes this one! ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Mermaid Of The Huntsclan Chapter 6**

Got to say that Mirana got lucky this time around.

One of her top favorite meals was being served today in a stall that catered to food in the non-magical world.

Blackened shrimp tacos, a delicacy.

Mirana savors each and every bite whenever she can get her hands on some with enough money. Because of her condition Mirana is more than comfortable, prepared, and capable of eating seafood raw. She considers something like this a very rare treat. Unfortunately she could only afford two. Got to save money. No big deal. This will suffice.

Once Mirana returns to her station she immediately jumps right back into selling her merchandise. She first has to fix some of it. The wind had blown a section out of sorts a tiny portion while she'd been gone.

Bent over her items Mirana didn't really look up when she saw a shadow cover the blanket. She simply assumes it's another customer, but doesn't speak. Instead trying to give them ample time to choose something.

"Hi. You come often," said the person, smoothly.

Oh so it's going to be one of those types of guys.

Rolling her eyes, Mirana said "What are you blind? I come here regularly. Surely you must know my face by now."

"Uh…I probably would. Except I've never been here until today," said the person.

This drew her interest. Mirana pauses in what she's doing to raise her head.

Mirana has to put in a real effort not to freeze. The only thing that would show her reaction if anyone had been paying any attention to the interaction would see her eyes dilate a small amount in shock.

For standing before Mirana is the American Dragon. The exact same boy she helped out a couple of nights ago.

Seemingly unaware that he's standing in front of the individual that saved him that night, continuing where he left off, Jake apologized "Sorry. Should I know you?"

Recovering fast so not to give anything away, shrugging, Mirana said "Not really. I usually come here every couple of weeks to sell my wears here in the Magus Bazaar. I've been coming here for a while so I just assume the majority are familiar with me by now. You say it's your first time here?"

Nodding, Jake said "Yeah, it is. Listen, my name is Jake Long. At your service."

Mirana calms her racing heartbeat. She keep's having to mentally tell herself over and over again that there's no way Jake would recognize her. She'd been carefully concealed in the water and she's certain he hadn't glimpsed her once.

Relaxing her stiff posture a little, justifiably apprehensive, Mirana said "I'm Mirana."

The two adolescents shake hands.

The moment their hands touched Mirana could feel warmth spread up her arm. Of course not in a bad way, but it still felt strange.

Extracting his hand, somewhat flustered, , fidgeting with the charm on his neck that keeps the awful dragon breath at bay, Jake said "Uh, listen, there's a dance at my school tomorrow night, and I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go with me."

This proposition definitely caught Mirana off guard.

"Let me see if I got this right," said Mirana, slow and tentative in order to be absolutely sure she heard him correctly. "You want me to do with you as your date to a school dance."

"Yeah," confirmed Jake, flashing a charming and dazzling smile at her. "So you up for it?"

Flattered that he would even be asking her, Mirana said "Thank you though I don't know why you'd even be asking me. I'm not that pretty."

"I completely disagree. Your hot," said Jake.

This time the blush that heats up her cheeks is indisputable. So was Jake's when he fully realized what he just said to her.

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, Jake said "So?"

Eyes twinkling at him, softly, Mirana said "Yes, Jake, I'd love to go with you."

"That's cool. Where do you live? I'll come pick you up," offered Jake.

"Oh that's not necessary," said Mirana, shooting him down on that. She doesn't think it's a good idea for him to know where she lives or that she's relatively homeless without a family. "I'll come to you. My place isn't really easy to get to nor suitable for visitors to see. Just give me your address."

Jake didn't see a problem in that so he gave her his home address. He then gave her a time to meet so neither of them would be late to the dance tomorrow.

Right at this exact moment Fu Dog was getting into trouble at the hands of some Goblins he owes a pretty heavy debt to. So after giving Mirana a hasty goodbye he rushes over to stop the beating before it gets too out of control, changing into his Dragon form. The Goblins weren't really that worthy of opponents so it all ended quickly.

"Whew, nice save, Kid," said Fu Dog, grateful for the assist. "Now maybe we can find you a date in Troll Town."

Scoffing, Jake said "It's cool, Fu. I'll be fine." As Jake says this he waves at Mirana who returns it. "Just fi-ine."

This dance is going to be one heck of a night.

One big problem.

What the hell is Mirana going to wear to this shindig?!

 **Authors Note:**

 **Wishing you all a Happy 4** **th** **of July!**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I'm glad to have finally gotten back to this after such a long absence compared to some others on my profile. I've been meaning to for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. Still in the beginning stages, but I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **I recently put up a new story called Fish Out Of Water. It's a crossover between the movie Shape of Water and the show Siren. So far I have everything figured out except one little thing. A name for my OC. Basically, since my OC character is in fact a mermaid I want the name to be in reference to the oceans or any other body of water similar to lakes or rivers. I'm more than open to suggestions so like I usually do in situations like this I'm turning it into a contest. The reader who gives me the winning name gets a question answered about the plot of the changed storyline in question. So think long and hard guys on the name and the type of question you'd like me to answer. Because you only get the one until the next opportunity arises for the taking. ;D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Mirana and any alterations to the storyline plot provided to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Mermaid Of The Huntsclan Chapter 7**

Mirana has a date.

For the first time in her life Mirana is going to go on an outing with other children her age and invited by a boy. A boy who in fact lives a double life as the American Dragon.

If the Huntsclan could see her now they'd all have conniptions especially her father. Good thing he's not around to actually see his own flesh and blood truly betraying the customs of the organization.

There's only one problem.

Mirana doesn't have anything to wear!

Veronica is all too happy to assist Mirana in this dilemma.

Not only is Veronica a successful saleswoman, but she's, also, got a fabulous taste in fashion sense.

So together Veronica and Mirana went to the nearest clothing store with the latest trends in brands. The storeowner, a Cyclops that goes by Lenny was actually about to close when they arrived there. However Lenny actually came close to denying them entrance until Veronica cites this as an emergency and bribes him with free roasted newt for a week. Lenny countered telling Veronica to make it a month and they got a deal.

Mirana and Veronica spent hours them combing through rack after rack of outfits trying to find the perfect one for the school dance she's going to. Of course the dress can't be too fancy or else she risks appearing stuck up or too plain because then it'll make her feel out of place.

Eventually after scouring the racks with a purpose Veronica manages to unveil what she fully believes to be the perfect dress.

It's a modest yet elegant dress that is knee length with long sleeves and a medium neckline. Mirana can't go for anything else for risk of people seeing the birthmark on her back. No one ever knows who might be out there watching. Including what the American Dragon already knew or wasn't aware of about the Huntsclan.

Despite how proper the dress is it was actually quite expensive. It's certainly going to take a huge chunk out of her funds. But there's no possible way she can back out.

Veronica saves her from having to make the choice. To Veronica it's no secret what Mirana's financial state is. Mirana can't exactly afford this dress so Veronica does the only thing she can do for a very close and dear friend.

Veronica purchases the dress for Mirana against her objections to the act. Veronica insists saying that she wants to do it. That Mirana deserves this time to be a kid and have fun like one. She wants the young teenager to enjoy it. Besides to Veronica the total amount isn't that much money in her eyes. She can easily make it back in a few handful of month's time.

Having run out of excuses Mirana reluctantly accepts the gift. Veronica then lends Mirana some beauty products to borrow for the occasion. Mirana already knows how to use each and every one of them. She was fortunate to have undergone lessons on them before. Mirana thanks her profusely, wanting to learn what she can do in order to repay this kindness. Veronica simply says to have fun.

Veronica then leads the girl back to her place in order to complete the makeover.

Veronica gives her hair a touchup by weaving it into a long braid down her back and then lends some of her personal beauty products into the mix.

By the end of it all Mirana has practically been quite transformed. Truth be told Mirana hardly recognized herself when she stared into the mirror at her own reflection. Veronica has really outdone herself this time in this marvelous display.

In her own eyes Mirana now considers herself beautiful. As she gazes into the glass she notices the birthmark is partially showing in one area. The two of them are quick to rectify this, but this does present a danger that someone might see it and then begun asking some unwanted inquires.

When all is said and done Mirana is now ready for battle thanks to Veronica's efforts.

As long as she is taking precautions to prevent a scene of some kind she doesn't allow to happen. Not on her watch.

So Veronica gives Mirana one last good luck sending the girl on her way.

Mirana has the directions that Jake wrote down for her to make the trip and that's where she shall go.

 **Authors Note:**

 **September 11** **th** **has come and gone once again. I was very young when it happened. Don't know about all of you, but I certainly was really scared. One minute I was at elementary school in class and the next my parents are pulling me out, taking my little sister and I home. That's when we learned the truth. The Twin Towers we'd see all the time whenever we traveled outside the city limits on road trips would no longer be there. We were stunned when we'd seen them destroyed on TV. Those trips were never the same again just like the lives of millions. In honor for the people that fell that day and to those still struggling to survive from the aftermath I suggest a moment of respective silence. I think we all can use that.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Big time heads up! Article 13 is on the move again. Our freedom of speech is seriously on the line. Find a legitimate petition that is fighting this decision and sign onto it. Every signature counts to keep what we love alive.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for my OC Mirana and any alterations to the original storyline plot her presence creates to various readers amusement everywhere across the globe.**

 **Mermaid Of The Huntsclan Chapter 8**

On the way to Jake's home Mirana had to fight very hard against the urge to flee and not lose her nerve in the process. So many random thoughts kept running through her mind telling her over and over so many things that keep contradicting each other. The majority telling her to get out of dodge and that this is one big gigantic mistake.

Mirana is almost at the meeting point when the inkling to bolt almost becomes too much for her to bear on her own.

At this exact second the clouds disperse making the moon become visible for the first time that night. Although the moon isn't out in its once a month full glory Mirana can still feel the power radiating from it being absorbed into her body. This does add to Mirana's inner strength slowly pushing away the doubts and fears that have been plaguing her about this night since she first accepted Jake's invitation to his schools dance.

 _._

 _Though I'm far away across the sea_

 _This moon keeps haunting me_

 _As I spread my wings and soar above_

 _It's you_

 _You're guiding me_

 _And the morning sun still shines on me_

 _I feel your power, too…_

 _._

By the time Mirana arrives at Jake's house most of her worries and concerns have been put to rest.

Stealing herself Mirana rings the bell on the front door in order to announce her arrival.

Here it is the moment of truth. She better not blow it.

Inside the house Jake was in the process of getting ready and being tortured by his mother Susan taking constant pictures along with his dad Jonathan repeatedly adjusting his clothes when the timely dingdong of the doorbell is heard ringing through the house.

Before Jake can get to the front door first his little sister Haley beats him to it.

As calmly as she can, Mirana said "Hi, is Jake here?"

Perkily, bouncing on her toes, Haley said "You must have the wrong house. My brothers never dated anyone as pretty as you. Actually my brothers never dated."

From where Mirana can't see him Jake balks at his sisters annoying attempts at sabotage.

Lightly laughing in surprise, Mirana said "Really? He seems so nice. I find it hard to believe he hasn't asked out anyone else before me."

Nodding enthusiastically to contradict this assessment, Haley said "Oh he's the best. He sleeps with a nightlight, picks his toes, and Mom had to send him to school with extra underwear the entire first grade. Accidents. Want to see me do a pirouette?"

Haley then twirls in place demonstrating a small pirouette.

Barging over and spinning Haley away from her, Jake said "Isn't she precious?" Jake then freezes, hearts practically taking over his eyes as she sees Mirana for the first time. Veronica really worked her magic on Mirana. She wasn't kidding when she told Mirana she looked stunning. Mirana is so beautiful. "Wow…you look great."

A light blush touching her cheeks, shifting a stray hair behind her ear as she kind of stands there flustered, Mirana said "Thank you."

Shaking himself off, not wanting to be late, briefly turning to his parents as he takes Mirana's hand to walk out the door, Jake said "Well, bye."

Susan isn't about to let them walk out of there that easy. She blocks the doorway snapping around 20 pictures in less than three seconds.

Slipping around his mother while holding Mirana's hand, Jake said "Ok, well, don't wait up!"

Mirana and Jake then run down the street.

Susan has one last bit of advice for her son.

"Be careful. Don't let the other boys sweep her off her feet," shouted Susan.

Jake groans slapping a hand over his face in embarrassment and Mirana giggles.

 **Authors Note:**

 **Glad you all had a Happy Thanksgiving!**

 **The song you see Mirana singing here is from the show Mako Mermaids Season 1 Episode Betrayal.**

 **Hope you all like this one! I certainly did while writing it for your vast enjoyment! ;D**

 **I've been meaning to get back to this one for a while and only now I've managed to find time and inspiration for it. I'm very satisfied and happy about it.**

 **Any suggestions on how Mirana might avoid Rose.**

 **I recently put up some other works I've put out at titled Secret Of Bristol Cove, Predators Redemption, A Revolutionary Romance, Fantine Tezla: Hot Wheels Acceleracers, Magic And the Brave Little Toaster 1, Lavinia: Princess Of Edelweiss, Rorschach's Legend, Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender, The 8** **th** **Loser, Naomi Poldark: Mistress Of Nampara, Serenity: End Guardian To The Moors, Dido Cruger: Power Rangers SPD, and Nuala: The White Lioness. I highly recommend them. ;D**

 **By the way Rorschach's Legend and Watchmen Meets Avengers: The Newest Defender are the newest additions to my profile. If you're a fan of Watchmen and the new series on HBO coming up soon then I recommend that you check it out. Since it was just recently uploaded I really would enjoy hearing other peoples thoughts on the subject matter so far. So feel free to do so if you have the time.**

 **I have other grand news! I was a patron at New York Comic Con! Ah! I'd been dying to go for years and now I had the opportunity. The Jokers from Impractical Jokers have been here along with Tom Hiddleston and so many others. Over those few days I actually got my picture taken with a couple of other actors/actresses and some really great panels. It really is so exciting there. This is an opportunity of a lifetime so there's no way in hell that I was going to waste a single second of it. No one ever should with something like this. Ever! ;D**

 **For future preferences I highly recommend that you all keep an eye out for when tickets for New York Comic Con are available for purchase again for next year. This is a huge event and you should jump on it whenever you have the chance.**


End file.
